


ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?

by stardustupinlights



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Fujiki Yuusaku, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, get ready for the fluff fellas, hugsaku, hugsaku2019, i hope this isn't that late, my wifi died, now with a chapter two which is explicit, so explicit tags ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustupinlights/pseuds/stardustupinlights
Summary: In which Ryoken and Yusaku are barely a few days away from their wedding day and they decide to have some time alone.[Now with an Explicit chapter, read the tags for more info.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY THE FLUFF. you may notice some of this is familiar at some point, but that's because this is based off a prompt i filled on tumblr. most of this is completely new, though... cosidering it's almost 10k that should come as no surprise. please tell me what you think!

Ryoken proposed three times – with real _‘will you marry me?’_ words, not just implications – before Yusaku said yes. This wasn’t on purpose, though if someone asked anyone inside their circle of friends they would say the opposite. It was rather just a result of circumstance, and a funny one at that, that they couldn’t get rid of that motif no matter how much they tried.

The first time he proposed they had barely been dating for a year, and they were neck-deep in their puppy love phase and were not looking forward to being out of it, if only for how innocent, naive and inconsequential it was to be in love and just starting out their relationship. Ryoken was just getting started with managing all the business-related stuff his father left behind, so it seemed that the thought of change made them both anxious and far more eager to be together than seemed possible.

Back then, Yusaku _wanted _to say yes when Ryoken popped the question after a rather peaceful sleep-over at his former shithole apartment, which was mostly spent lazily making out and watching bad horror movies; it was the kind of night that still lingers in the back of his mind years later, among others, when he’s having a rough time and he needs to think of something to remind himself that life is all about the highs and lows and he needs to focus on the good, if Ryoken himself is not there to do it.

Yet despite his younger self barely resisting the urge to say yes, Yusaku was only seventeen and hadn’t even graduated high school, never mind had an idea about what he would do once that happened and he was left to choose his own path towards that future he’s always wanted. Ryoken didn’t even have a ring or a concrete reason to be proposing other than, Yusaku can assume, how scary change could be after his graduation, so neither of them took it as a definitive rejection; it was simply a lapse in judgment, and he knows now that Ryoken is glad that that’s not how they actually got engaged.

He proposed a second time during their three-year anniversary, this time over the phone. It hurt him a lot to say no this time around; his answer dug a knife deep into his chest that stayed there twisting for months afterward, because Ryoken’s work and Yusaku’s education was keeping them more often than not apart from each other, especially during that particular year when they couldn’t be together on that day. It was proof of how much distance was straining their relationship, how much they longed to be with each other as if they were still clingy teens experiencing love for the first time despite their relationship growing up with them— they solved it by moving in together once things slowed down a bit for both of them, bought a small yet cozy apartment in a perfect middle point between Ryoken’s career and Yusaku’s university that made things far more easier for them.

The third and last time was both unexpected but not surprising. After their three year anniversary, they had waited another year before seriously discussing marriage. At the start, Ryoken seemed to be somewhat against it happening before Yusaku’s graduation, and in a sudden turn of events, maybe even against it happening at all.

“I don’t need a ring and a piece of paper to know you’re mine and I’m yours,” he said, not a trace of hesitation or a joke in his voice. “What we have is enough, isn’t it? I just… I don’t want things to change right now.”

Ryoken’s words made Yusaku frown, not entirely agreeing but also seeing where he was coming from; the last year had been bliss, with more than enough _‘good morning’_s and _‘I love you’_s and _‘see you tonight’_s to make them impossible to count and yet easy to miss, happening like they were in a time loop where there was only _love, love, love_ that made his toes curl in anticipation, his heart beat wildly and heat pool in his belly like they were back on the first square of their relationship, all of it as a result of how new and how wonderful it was to live together. There were hard times, of course, times where one or both of them couldn’t seem to figure out what to do about a certain issue or times where arguments got out of hand, but Yusaku wouldn’t change one thing right now just to delete any cruel or angry words they’ve ever shared in the heat of the moment.

He also understood Ryoken’s simultaneous need yet reluctance to get even closer or be even more committed. There are insecurities even time and love can’t completely erase, and he was absolutely right— they were terrifyingly perfect right now, so why risk it?

Later, Yusaku would come to slightly regret not discussing it more deeply after he brought it up, but they did make it clear that neither of them was opposed to a wedding— they just didn’t want it to be a big deal if they got married or not, after already having a taste of how life together could be, rings or not, it didn’t seem to matter that much, and change, despite their years of experience, was still scary.

Things did shift not too long after that, though, but it was necessary. In between finally selling Kogami Kiyoshi’s properties and buying a house of their own because Ryoken missed the ocean and Yusaku couldn’t say no to the idea of a bigger bedroom for a bigger bed for more pillows and blankets, then him getting top surgery and Ryoken buying stocks in SOL Technologies, their opinions on what marriage meant for them seemed to have changed.

When they were teenagers, it seemed like the highest, irrefutable proof of love, even though that’s not entirely true. When Ryoken proposed a second time, it was about distance, closing that gap and never letting go of the other in a time of need. When they discussed it, it was just a nice idea, something to make their relationship even more valid in the eyes of the public and the law.

But when Ryoken quietly showed him a white-gold band the day their relationship turned five years old, still in its velvety ring box and with a set of three dazzlingly brilliant blue diamonds with smaller ones scattered around them – and Yusaku refused to acknowledge that they were real diamonds for weeks afterward – it was clear that this wasn’t about anything other than indulging themselves and there was no competition against anything else they might wish to share.

It wasn’t to prove anything to anyone, it wasn’t to prove anything to themselves, it wasn’t just going with the flow of how a lot of people think relationships should end with marriage— it was rather symbolic, for them. A promise that everything would remain the same, that they would be able to be this close forever and ever and that no one was ever going to be able to utter one of their names without immediately making a connection to the other.

It felt right, in a way, after everything they had been through. It wasn’t a safety net or anything like that— Yusaku thinks, and he’s sure that Ryoken would agree if asked, that it was just a physical representation that they have no intention of ever letting go of each other, that they would always share a home and a heart and that they could do whatever the fuck they wanted.

When he saw the ring so innocently resting in that box, Ryoken’s fingers wrapped around it so tightly he was afraid it would break, with his free arm wrapped tightly around his waist, Yusaku had to look away and take a very deep breath, emotion threatening to get the best of him. It was night time, and they were out on their balcony after a spectacular dinner date sipping wine, maybe a bit tipsy but certainly not enough to cloud their judgment, and the stars looked almost as beautiful and captivating as Ryoken himself, winter having taken over fall and Ryoken’s birthday barely a couple of weeks away.

“I thought marriage wasn’t really in the near future,” he tried to joke, his voice somewhat choked and his eyes already wet. Ryoken grinned and shook his head, shrugging with one shoulder like he didn’t know what he was doing and yet couldn’t be more wide awake than ever. Yusaku could see it in his eyes, the way they shone and complimented the ring, how sure he was of this. “You already know what my answer is.”

“Indulge me, then,” Ryoken leaned in to plant a kiss over his temple, then another one on his lips, pulling him even tighter against his body in that one-armed hug that Yusaku would never get tired of, the one that allowed him to cling to him like he was a tree and Yusaku was a koala. When their eyes met again, Ryoken looked like he could barely hold back his grin. “Will you marry me?”

Yusaku kissed the smile off his lips, going on his tiptoes and holding back his own, nodding, one of his hands coming up to let his fingers brush over Ryoken’s shaking ones, holding the box. When he breaks away, his voice is a quiet whisper that probably would go unnoticed by anyone if there were other people but Ryoken around, who was practically sharing the same air he breathed.

“Yes,” Yusaku nodded again, once more to make it three because of course Ryoken would make sure the ring had three diamonds on it, how could he not, and then struggled to break away from him just enough to allow him to put the ring around his finger, Ryoken’s hands shaking so as he did it that he was worried he would drop it. The box then lay forgotten on their balcony and they weren’t able to find it for a week. “God, Ryoken, this is—”

“Forever,” he finished, his voice rough and clearly on the verge of tears. Yusaku wiped them away with his fingers before they fell, and they both stared at his hand, at how the blue diamonds seemed to be winking at him with every movement of his hand. He knew, without a doubt, that he would never be able to wear this in public without becoming a target of either undesired attention or someone interested in stealing it.

“It matches your eyes,” Yusaku commented on it as an observation, as if Ryoken wasn't aware of it already, but then he met his eyes and the twinkle of joy inside them made Yusaku feel weak at the knees.

“Consider it a piece of me, for safekeeping,” then he leaned over, kissed Yusaku’s finger right on top of the ring, and smiled in a way that made tears fill Yusaku’s eyes, Ryoken’s arms immediately wrapping around him and pulling him into a hug so tight that he struggled to breathe, the warmth coming off Ryoken’s body warming him up better than the wine managed to do.

Ryoken laid kisses over his skin, on his neck and his temple and his forehead and his nose, and Yusaku had never felt any other hug as intensely as he felt this one; it was happiness unabridged, extended beyond the often casual exchanges of affection between them, and it took him back to when Ryoken first slept over at his long-abandoned shithole apartment and they openly cuddled for the first time, as well as all those hugs after nightmares, during tough times, happy times, after fights, like he was suddenly seeing their relationship through a kaleidoscope of memories.

They kept the engagement a secret for quite a while, wanting to just enjoy it themselves before getting assaulted by the sheer force of their friends’ cheers, attention and questions about the wedding. It goes so far that two months in they _forget _about telling them and they only ever find out when they drop by for their weekly dinner together and they notice the ring on his finger that he forgot to put away this time.

“Holy shit!” Takeru had whispered, evident shock in his voice, and everyone stopped and turned to look at what he was pointing at: Yusaku’s left hand, devoid of any jewelry other than the attention-catching diamond engagement ring. They made eye contact then, and when Yusaku just winced and shrugged, he found his voice again. “When the fuck this did happen!?”

Yusaku had to count in his head. “Three months and a week?”

They weren’t happy about that, to say the least. Ryoken had been in the bathroom while this happened, and almost called the police when he heard screaming. Miyu made a fuss about them being engaged and not even _considering _planning the wedding ahead, but they had no actual rush to get married. They didn’t even give everyone the green light to start assaulting them with wedding questions until two months after they find out.

It’s not going to be big, of course. They are not like that. If Yusaku had it his way, he would marry Ryoken with only themselves in attendance. Which would be a bit rude towards their friends, but it’s how he feels. He’s not going to actually do it, after all.

Despite the simpleness of it, it takes six months to get everything into motion. It’s been a fucking wild ride, in Yusaku’s opinion, the busiest six months he’s ever had, mostly because there were other things he had to deal with, like work and making sure Ai doesn’t somehow fuck up some shit on accident again and that Miyu and Spectre and Ryoken himself don’t take the wedding too far. They already know they’re having a second ceremony in Link VRAINS, so he’s insisted that they save any overtly complicated planning for that.

Right now, though, they are having a break from everything, only three days away from tying the knot. They’re enjoying a peaceful bliss, a perfect state of grace that nothing or no one can ruin— except, apparently, for the heat.

It’s a really hot day out. Summer has been going with all its strength, making freckles appear on Yusaku’s skin every time he stood underneath it for too long and making it impossible for him to wear long sleeves and jackets, the most prominent pieces of clothing in his closet right after hoodies, without getting a heat stroke. So, Ryoken thought it was a good idea if they went out for a boat ride to cool down, looking to do something other than lay on the couch or the bed while he worked on his computer. They tried to invite others, but they refused. Even Spectre didn’t want any part in what they had no doubt dubbed as a sneak peek to what their honeymoon would look like.

He can’t really complain, though. Doing something other than abuse the internet meant he got to watch Ryoken look amazing without a shirt on and just-short-of godly lying on a lounge chair and stretching like a cat instead of hiding in the shadows like Yusaku is. He put very little sunscreen on despite his warnings, something that Yusaku will make sure to chew him out for later when he’s complaining about getting a sunburn, but he just looks— so good.

Yusaku stares at Ryoken’s profile and, perhaps just a bit dreamily, sighs. He can’t believe he’s marrying someone who looks a runway walk away from becoming a supermodel.

He’s beautiful. Yusaku isn’t sure how he managed to score someone like him. There is no way of denying how incredible Ryoken looks; the way the sun hit his already tanned skin gave it a goldish shine, even as it was a bit flushed red from the sun, his hair looks like a pale white halo with the wind going through it, his jawline could cut metal and his eyes, like mirrors, are reflecting the vibrancy of the ocean, making them seem darker, almost as the exact shade of his engagement ring.

Ryoken’s blues shift towards him and the lazy smile he shoots him makes him feel almost unbearably warm inside, nearly winning over the weather itself, his heartbeat accelerating. Without hesitation, Yusaku grabs his frozen water bottle and presses it to his skin, feeling like he might pass out otherwise. It’s been several years since they started dating when they were still awkward teenagers, but Ryoken makes him feel like he’s still sixteen almost every single day. Sometimes, he makes him feel eighteen, simply because they had full-blown, dick-in-hole sex when he was eighteen and he hasn’t been the same since.

“Why are you hiding over there?” He asks, looking like he might fall into a deep nap any second now, his words slurred with sleepiness and just the right amount of dry to make it rough and send a shiver down his spine. “Come over, it’s nice. Let me give you some cuddles.”

“It’s too hot for cuddles,” Yusaku shakes his head, letting his eyes run all over Ryoken’s body again. They stop and stare for a few seconds too long at how low the waistband of his swim trunks is, and when he looks back up Ryoken winks at him, smirking. Yusaku refuses to be embarrassed because he’s_ engaged _to this person. “You’re so awful. Not even Takeru can stand being under the sun like that.”

Ryoken shrugs, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, grabbing the sunglasses he had allowed to fall to the floor earlier. They were designer, black, sleek and beautiful, but they pale in comparison to Ryoken’s _everything_, in Yusaku’s opinion. The way he looks just casually picking them off feels criminal.

“I thought he would be used to the sun, out of all people,” Ryoken mumbles, stretching his arms out over his head. This time, Yusaku doesn’t even try to pretend he’s not staring at his hipbones, that are on full display, something which guarantees they’ll be off in no time one way or another. “I used to go to the beach a lot, so I guess I’m used to it.”

“You know I’m an A/C person,” Yusaku opens his water bottle, offers it up to Ryoken, but he just shakes his head, yawning. He stares at the pinkness of his shoulders and the flush over his cheekbones and shakes his head. “You’re gonna get a sunburn.”

“Probably,” he agrees, walks over to drop a hot kiss on his temple and then heads inside, leaving Yusaku alone with the heat and the sea. 

He stares at the water and brings his knees up against his chest, wishing he could be like Ryoken and just take off his shirt without fear of getting his skin cooked to a crisp, because fuck it is _hot_. He didn’t get top surgery to not be able to put on swim trunks without a shirt on because of the sun having a vendetta against humanity.

His mind does end up drifting though, the far-away sound of waves luring him into a daze, and he thinks about Ryoken’s words about being a kid in love with the sea.

They rarely talk about anything concerning their childhoods. Not because they don't _want _to or because they’re hiding anything; they simply don’t want to dwell on times that were less vibrant than the present and they don’t want anything from the past to change anything for them right now. They are perfect as they are, and they discussed that stuff plenty when they first started dating. He knows everything there is to know about Ryoken’s past, and so does he about Yusaku’s, but it’s been years since they have let that make them hesitate.

Yusaku personally refrains from thinking too much about it because it’s too lonely and full of suffering, of long therapy sessions and his issues with dysphoria, and he suspects that even years later, Ryoken struggles to reconcile any happy memories with the aftermath of the Lost Incident and his father’s comatose state, then his death. He’s been seeing someone for that for a couple of years now, and he’s been better about it, less unwilling to address it. He’s happier like this, they both are, especially now that they have decided to get married.

But the thought of their childhood makes Yusaku remember that summer day in which they ran across each other, a memory that has been clear in his mind and has never faded. He thinks the weather wasn’t quite as hot, because he was wearing a jacket, so it was probably still closer to spring than summer. The sun was setting as well, so the day had probably cooled off already, but those details seem somehow irrelevant, considering the things he’s managed to recall about Ryoken himself.

He was a cute kid. Even back then his skin was already marked by the sun, his hair just as pale because it’s probably impossible, even for the sun, to bleach it out further. He was excited, vibrating with energy, looked at Yusaku as if he’d found everything he had been looking for. There was nothing sinister; even if Dr. Kogami used his son as bait and Ryoken was aware of him planning to run experiments, all he seemed to be after was a friend.

Ryoken’s childhood must have been some degree of lonely, which is something he often doesn’t like to address. His research into Dr. Kogami had proved that he never really stopped working. Not when he married, not when he had his son, not when his wife passed away. He can imagine in an almost terrifyingly clear way how many days and nights Ryoken had to spend alone waiting for him at home, wishing for the company of his only blood-related family around.

He wants to think Kogami Kiyoshi cared, at some point, but then he remembers Ryoken’s blind innocence when taking him with him, the way he held so tightly onto his hand all the way back to his home, the way he was ready to cut his life short for his father, and decides that maybe being a trash human makes you a trash father as well. Vaguely, he wonders what Ryoken would be like as a father, but he discards it when it brings too much emotion to the forefront of his thoughts.

Ryoken comes back like clockwork after he reaches this conclusion, which is not a new one but it is definitely one that always makes his blood boil, and sits behind Yusaku on his own lounge chair, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder, a kiss being dropped on his shoulder. “Something on your mind?”

“Just thinking,” Yusaku hums, leans back on his chest and sighs. Ryoken is extremely warm, which would usually bother him, but he’s too comfortable to care right now, and those cuddles he mentioned sound about perfect after having more than depressing thoughts about events and a man that can’t touch them anymore. “About how glad I am you’re here.”

He can practically feel Ryoken’s eyebrows raised in curiosity and confusion, so he decides to turn his head just enough to drop a chaste kiss on his lips. Ryoken follows after he pulls back, deepening the kiss and making him shiver when a hand slips under his tank top and fingertips dance over his belly.

He allows Ryoken to rearrange them on the lounge chair, being cooperative despite how hot the day is, and pulls him into a third kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He catches the reflection of sunlight hitting his ring through half-lidded eyes, making it shine so bright it almost hurts and smiles, feeling even warmer at how the diamonds reflect their color over the floor.

But Ryoken distracts him from the view by licking his way into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, and then running his lips over his jaw, down his neck to nip at his skin in ways that make Yusaku arch his back and his breath stutter, fingers digging into the skin of his back.

“I love you,” Ryoken whispers, the words clear through the fog taking over Yusaku’s brain, and another sigh escapes him, his grip on him tightening as his chest swells, emotion suddenly and momentarily overwhelming him.

“I love you,” Yusaku repeats, and then enjoys feeling Ryoken on him, holds on tight to his arms because there’s nothing better than his strong embrace around him, and thanks Ryoken’s lucky stars that they allowed him to be here with him, instead of gone with his father. He’s never going to take any of this for granted, the way he can feel that Ryoken’s love is genuine and how he’s certain that he’s not hurting anymore, that neither of them is lonely and aren’t ever going to be so again.

“You’re a wonderful fiancé. you know that?” Ryoken mumbles, and a smile takes over Yusaku’s lips. “The best in the universe.”

“That’s because you haven’t met yourself,” then Yusaku kisses him again, and again, one more time, and accepts his offer to take a nap right there and then, fuck the sun. Ryoken smells of seawater and heat, somehow, which Yusaku can’t complain about because it suits him so well and makes him want to press his nose against his neck and never let go.

When they wake up, Ryoken’s skin is sporting a couple of light sunburns and so many freckles that Yusaku starts counting them and connecting them with his fingers, drawing constellations Ryoken’s taught him about over his skin. He’s never been more satisfied to say _‘I told you so.’_

Ryoken applied enough lotion for the burns to be all but gone the next morning after some thorough care. Yusaku shouldn’t have helped him at all just to teach him a lesson, but he couldn’t say no to sit over Ryoken’s butt and get his hands all over that amazing back, and regardless of it he’s back at swimming without as much as a complaint about the way the water feels on the copious amounts of sunscreen Yusaku made him put on this time.

He actually takes a swim with him, but it quickly evolves from mindlessly floating in a range Ryoken will be able to grab him to save him from drifting off to just sitting on Ryoken’s shoulders and then making out against the ladder on the side of the boat. At that point, Yusaku decided he was done swimming and took advantage of the sky being a bit cloudier than the previous day to lay on the lounge chair and work on that natural tan Ryoken convinced him to get for the millionth time.

This is not the first time Yusaku tried for a tan, but it just never seems to stick. Any attempts just make him pinker before his skin goes back to his natural paleness. Ryoken doesn’t mourn that fact, but he does complain about never getting to see Yusaku have tan lines to have proof that he got him to go out, which he thinks is stupid, but it doesn’t hurt to try if only to stop being a milky-white beacon.

Ryoken brings that up again while he climbs back onto the boat, which makes Yusaku raise an indignant eyebrow after running his eyes over his body and noticing the lack of _something _thanks to the blissfully eternal low-hanging swim trunks. He hopes Ryoken never gets a new pair because he has a literal drawer full of them and they all fit him like this. He can never take him to a public beach or pool because people won’t be able to look at anything else.

“How come _you _have no tan lines?”

Ryoken pauses halfway through reaching to grab his towel, thinking about it and allowing Yusaku to follow the water drops sliding down his shoulders, his chest, his amazing pecs, his abs, his hipbones…

“I never worked on a tan with clothes on,” Ryoken says, and the sound of his voice snaps Yusaku’s eyes back to his face. He’s smirking, clearly having noticed, but Yusaku isn’t going to address it to not give him the satisfaction. “I’m used to sunbathing naked. You don’t know this because you hate vacations.”

Yusaku scoffs, but he’s a bit distracted by the very clear image in his brain of Ryoken tanning naked. Ryoken _naked_. _Ryoken_. “I don’t hate vacations.”

Ryoken shoots him a skeptical look, and Yusaku has to sigh and nod. He doesn’t _hate _vacations, he just thinks it’s a waste because why go somewhere else when he could just stay home with his boyfriend, now fiancé, getting the best cuddles and free massages from mister _‘my fingers are the shit’_? It’s an unnecessary expense of both time and money.

What is _not _an unnecessary expense, however, is the way Ryoken slips out his swim trunks and gives Yusaku a full view of his ass, not a tan line in sight. He knows his mouth dropped open a little with a sigh that might as well have carried his soul away, but he just enjoys the view until Ryoken turns and gives him a full-front.

It really doesn’t get any better than this. His life has certainly reached its peak.

“You’re a beast,” Yusaku finds himself muttering, to which Ryoken actually throws his head back laughing. Yusaku isn’t entirely sure what he means by that, but Ryoken seems to get it for him considering the way he shrugs and winks.

“I’m just that much into swimming,” he says, then takes the view away by wrapping his towel around his waist. He approaches him, so Yusaku takes the chance to tug at the towel and pouts when it doesn’t fall. Damn Ryoken and his skill with knots. “What do you want to do today?”

“I don't know,” Yusaku stares at Ryoken’s pecs and feels the sudden urge to be hugged. “Cuddle again? I have no idea. What do you have in mind? Taking a break was your idea.”

Ryoken’s eyes twinkle. “I don’t know, maybe I want to do you?”

Yusaku pushes at his hip in a teasing manner, the bad joke making him smile and blush, because it doesn't matter how many times Ryoken makes the same punchline it always sends his heart fluttering. It's so bad, thekind of joke Yusaku hates on anyone else, but Ryoken seems to make everything at least a hundred times better.

"Would you, now?" Yusaku grins up at him, squinting at how the sun hits Ryoken's hair and makes it almost impossible to look at him directly, like he's the one exuding such light. It makes his mouth go a bit dry, which is highly inconvenient because the heat has already guaranteed that despite the coolness of his swim, he's already melting. "Have we finished the ice cream yet?"

Instead of answering, Ryoken pulls him up and drags him back inside, not that it takes much to convince him to be surrounded by the boat's A/C. Ryoken did an awful job at drying off his hair, so there are water droplets running down his neck and over his chest, which is a very captivating view.

He walks him over to the kitchen, humming a song under his breath that Yusaku can't really recognize, and goes right to open the freezer, pulling Yusaku in to take a look, but his thoughts are still drifting and he can't help but notice the lazy smile on Ryoken's lips, how the humming swells until he's downright mumbling words in tune.

Yusaku shoots him an amused look that Ryoken catches out of the corner of his eye and makes his smile grow, the words coming to a halt.

"Am I funny?" He asks, leaning into his space, the idea of ice cream suddenly abandoned. Yusaku arches an eyebrow at him, and for some reason he can't grasp, Ryoken chuckles, a sound so soft and that comes from so deep behind his throat that it makes Yusaku lick his lips.

"You're many things," Yusaku makes it a point to squeeze the hand Ryoken is holding around his, bringing a hand up to run it through Ryoken's hair, pushing back the wet strands to reveal the still-rare sign of his forehead. With a little hum, Yusaku goes on up on his tiptoes and kisses it, barely holding in a smile when Ryoken uses his free hand to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him in flush against him. "Funny doesn't even start to cover it."

Ryoken lets go of his hand to properly hug his waist, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against his, his eyes softer than Yusaku's ever seen them. There's been a lightness to him for months now, ever since they got engaged, and it makes him giddy inside that in barely a few days this man would be his husband and he would forever be forced to stand his awful puns and Mirror Force jokes and the way he's a bit of a neat freak and so talented at so many things, so handsome Yusaku could cry about it and so, so stubborn.

It's a bit late to be this swept over by the intensity of his love for him, of Ryoken's love for him, after all this time— but he's still breathless at every little thing. He feels like he's loved as if he's brand new, which is an amazing thing for someone like him that years ago would have internally begged for something vaguely resembling that.

Ryoken kisses the space under his eye, making Yusaku scrunch up his face, and then sighs, burying his face in his neck. He's heavy; Ryoken wasn't this big when he was eighteen, but somewhere between then and now he's gone from attractive to probably the closest Yusaku's seen to an actual sex-symbol. The stares he gets when they go out are both hilarious yet relatable for him, because he has to live with him and it never gets old.

"Maybe we should just nap," Ryoken talks against his neck, tickling Yusaku's skin and making him squirm away, but Ryoken keeps him in place, pressing his lips against his sun-kissed skin. "Cuddle up, laze around, maybe I could give you a massage…"

"Sounds like an effective way to ruin our sleep schedule," Yusaku tries to sound reprimanding, but he has to bite back a smile as his hands run over the length of Ryoken's back until they reach the edge of his towel. He's tempted to grab a feel of what little ass Ryoken has; he's always been all legs but his whole body just feels like a work of art. "We did bring our cards over."

Ryoken groans and brings his hands down to the back of his thighs, a familiar move that Yusaku's so used to by now that he barely makes a distressed sound when Ryoken lifts him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. He finds himself looking down at Ryoken, so close he can distinguish a light scattering of freckles on his cheekbones from the sun. Yusaku kisses them, to which Ryoken shakes his head.

"We're not dueling."

Yusaku snorts and almost chokes from the force of it. "I don't believe you."

Ryoke arches an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his lips, eyes bright and mischievous. "I do have a chess set."

Yusaku narrows his eyes, groans, and immediately regrets letting Ryoken bring all their board games on board. It was a bad decision because all Ryoken wants to do is either swim or sleep or make Yusaku play Monopoly like he doesn't already know he's gonna win.

He's the owner of several companies. Yusaku didn't stand a chance from day one.

"I don't wanna," Yusaku does his best to not pout, but the way the sharp curve of Ryoken's smirk softens tells him he's failing at it. "I'm too hot for board games."

Ryoken chuckles, deep in his throat, and surprises Yusaku by walking him over to the kitchen counter and dropping him there, standing between his legs still. Yusaku decides to pull him in for a kiss that Ryoken exploits, because he's not shy about the way his hands roam, fingers tickling his spine and his belly and sides in a way that makes him shiver. He has to curl his toes and tighten his grip on his shoulders when Ryoken sucks his tongue into his mouth and playfully bites his bottom lip, because the reminder of what that tongue can do drives him crazy on a twenty-four hours basis.

"Hm, perhaps I should really do you," Ryoken mumbles, dragging his lips down to his jaw, his neck and shoulders with soft kisses and playful nops at his skin, so this time Yusaku nods, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. "Eager, are we?"

"If you're just going to tease me you might as well stop and I'll take care of myself while you play chess against yourself," Yusaku means it as a threat, but it comes off breathy, and it certainly doesn't help his case that he's wrapping his legs around Ryoken's waist, pressing them flush against each other. He wants that damned towel off him.

Ryoken makes eye contact with him and arches a skeptical eyebrow, but his eyes darken and he licks his lips. Yusaku thinks he's won, but then Ryoken slips from his hold, making a protest escape his lips right before he’s being pulled by his legs towards the edge of the counter and being carried again, this time scrambling to hold on for dear life as Ryoken walks them into the bedroom and lays him down on the bed; somehow, his towel doesn’t fall off, but he only has a couple of seconds to notice this before he’s being kissed so deeply his whole body freezes as his mouth struggles to reciprocate.

Ryoken’s body is so warm over his as a result of the sun that Yusaku is already starting to sweat, and the fleeting thought that perhaps the weather is just too warm to do any sort of physical activity outside of swimming flashes in his mind, but it is irrelevant in comparison to the way Ryoken's hands sneak under his thighs and pull them apart for him to wrap his legs around his waist. Yusaku feels the texture of the towel he's wearing against his skin and makes a half hearted attempt to pull it off him with his feet at the same time he tangles his hands in Ryoken's still-wet hair, but fails and only manages to make Ryoken laugh.

Ryoken's lips trail down his neck and he sucks a hickie right on the spot where his collarbone starts, making Yusaku throw his head back to give him more space to work, his chest already heaving. It is with a hard suck and a playful bite that sends a shiver down his spine that Ryoken draws back to look at him in the eye, licking his lips and giving Yusaku thoughts of only that tongue.

"Any request?" Ryoken tilts his head to the side as he says it, his mouth curling in that way that makes Yusaku curl his toes in anticipation. "Or should I just have my way with you, future husband?"

Yusaku can't help but snort. "There'll be enough pet names after our actual wedding, _Ryoken_."

Ryoken narrows his eyes at him, effectively shooting him a smoldering look that has Yusaku's throat going dry. Once again, Ryoken has managed to turn him into something resembling an eager, horny eighteen year old with just his eyes, but he doubts it will ever be any other way.

Yusaku finds himself swallowing hard as Ryoken leans down to drop feather-light kisses down his neck, over his collarbone, further down and down until he gets a nipple inside his mouth, making Yusaku's back arch into it and all the air in his lungs rush out in a single moan. Ryoken keeps going, his tongue teasingly circling his belly button before he's latching his mouth onto a hip bone and biting the skin, his hands moving under his thighs to very slowly pull down his swim trunks.

"Ryoken," Yusaku calls, biting his lips and looking down at him, his body tense with anticipation. He meets his gaze, but he says nothing, barely offering him a shit-eating grin before going even further down, Yusaku's swim trunks still on, to kiss his center, a long press of his lips with just the right amount of pressure to have Yusaku's mouth drop open and his hips arching up towards him in an attempt to get him even closer. He throws his head back against the bed, closes his eyes, and brings a hand down to tangle in his hair, the other one grabbing at the sheets. "Oh, please, Ryoken, _fuck_—"

"Later," he mumbles against him, and Yusaku finds himself giggling at it like he's high, even as Ryoken pulls his swim trunks even further down and hums against him in a way that makes Yusaku's whole body jerk.

Any other thoughts are drowned out by what Ryoken does next, and it isn't until a couple hours later that Yusaku finds it in him to peel himself away from Ryoken's body to take a much-needed cold shower. It is not a recommendation he would give anyone as heat-sensitive as he is to have sex with this weather, unless they're with someone like Ryoken, in which case he understands the sacrifice.

Ryoken follows him into the shower, to further Yusaku's lack of concentration on anything that isn't him, which he guesses is fine— he's about to marry this man, it would be strange for him not to feel overcome by the strength of his love and desire for him right now.

Seeing as Ryoken is amazing at planning ahead and also a show-off, they have fish for dinner, personally caught and prepared by him for a maximum display of domesticity. It is a simple dish, which sits just fine by him, because Yusaku has still not gotten used to any gourmet shit even years into getting taken out on dates to fancy restaurants, and Ryoken is perfectly happy cooking for him, as long as he gets a proper kiss afterwards.

He wears a ridiculous _'kiss the chef' _apron that Takeru got him has a joke once, and that he knows Yusaku hates, but he makes up for it by putting very little clothes on after he's done cooking. Yusaku stares at the bite mark he left on his shoulder and the still-there red tracks of his nails down his back with nothing but pride.

Night falls on them not too long afterwards, and they watch the sunset sharing the same lounge chair they did before, curled up against each other. Yusaku's caught Ryoken's eyes drifting towards the ring on his finger more than a couple times now, so it is with a smile and a little kiss to the side of his neck that Yusaku takes advantage of a lull in conversation to ask.

"Are you excited?"

Ryoken doesn't answer right away, but a soft smile curls his lips, the hand tangled in his squeezing his fingers as he runs his thumb over the engagement ring.

"I still can't believe this is real," he admits, quietly, like he's letting him in on a secret he's been keeping for a while now. Yusaku looks deep into his eyes, at the way they seem to stare off into the distance at the same time they're scaringly present, and not for the first time Yusaku marvels at how expressive Ryoken can be when he trusts someone enough, or has a deep enough connection to them. "I'm just… waiting for the other shoe to drop. Is that good?"

Yusaku hums, thinking about it for a few seconds. "I think so, with the way we are."

"That's so reassuring," Ryoken grins at him, his expression as open as a book, and Yusaku finds himself smiling just from the sight. "I guess that's accurate, isn't it, love?"

Yusaku nods once and then buries his face in Ryoken's neck, sighing like he can't quite find any words for him— which is accurate. Yusaku feels too much for him, all the time, and while he's gotten used to it and they are what he would dare call excellent in communication with each other at this stage, he often comes up short on words to give any description to the things Ryoken makes him feel on a daily basis.

He settles for little things, like saying yes to a ring this flashy, to a wedding a bit more expensive than he had initially envisioned, making sure he gets all his food orders right, his coffee just as how likes it, that he's getting enough rest from work, that he isn't rebounding into his bad habits, and countless other things. Ryoken does the same for him, and by now they have a mutual understanding that words are reserved for the culmination or complementing of their actions— there's the things Ryoken did so Playmaker wouldn't be discovered by Hanoi, how Yusaku allowed him to run away, how Ryoken came back with a promise to fulfill, how he pulled out out a ring and barely had to ask.

Words are as important as actions, but they reserve them for when they need them or want them, when actions fail to represent what they're thinking well-enough. This time around, there's wedding vows they're writing in private – or Yusaku is, he doesn't know if Ryoken's done yet – and a long life ahead to put it into words.

Ryoken starts humming the same song from before under his breath again, staring at the stars and running a hand through Yusaku's hair as he rearranges himself to properly lay on his chest. The song gets progressively louder until Yusaku's almost nodding off to the deep sound of his voice, the rhythm of what appears to be an old valid slowly trying to drag him into sleep and the steady rise and fall of Ryoken's chest soothing him like nothing else can.

He thinks he actually falls asleep for a few seconds, because he sits up with a jolt when Ryoken shifts around, an action that makes him stop humming to chuckle at him and drop a kiss on his shoulder.

"What song is that?" Is what Yusaku ends up blurting out, his voice groggy and whiny with sleep, but Ryoken only shoots him this cheeky look like he knows something he doesn't. And that's probably true, because lately he's had many surprises under his sleeve regarding trying they will enjoy. Yusaku's gotten used to surprises being good as well. "Ryoken, don't be difficult."

"Why, I never am," Ryoken winks at him, so Yusaku starts pushing him out of the chair. His laugh echoes in his ears, warming his heart, and he has to fight a smile of his own as Ryoken holds onto him, half his ass threatening to pull him down to the ground. "It's just an old thing I found a while back. Played a bit on the piano and it stuck with me."

Yusaku makes a humming sound that's meant to signal he's skeptical at best and that he knows there's more to it, but Ryoken only shrugs and stands up, dragging Yusaku with him.

Their eyes meet, Ryoken's shining like diamonds under the moonlight, his hair so pale he looks like an otherworldly spirit that's come to sweep him off his feet, and Yusaku would be surprisingly okay with that, if it were the case. Sometimes he's convinced Ryoken must have been a siren in another life, because his allure is off the charts.

An angel would also work, actually. Especially with that hair.

"May I have a dance?" Ryoken brings Yusaku's hand up to kiss it, right on top of the ring, not a trace of amusement in his tone

Yusaku shoots him a look and barely keeps himself from rolling his eyes, but he nods, a soft smile pulling his lips. "You may, you overdramatic fool."

Ryoken clearly struggles to hold back a giddy grin and pulls him in, one arm around his waist and the other extending Yusaku's arm out, slightly bent at the elbow, their hands holding tightly onto the other's. He sways him to a rhythm Yusaku struggles to follow, not only because he's an abysmal dancer, but also because there's no music for him to try, though he manages to keep up thanks mostly to the classes he's taken to not look like a fool on his wedding reception.

They dance for a bit, no music whatsoever until Ryoken starts humming again, which allows Yusaku to follow along a bit better, but he notices something in his expression changing as he looks off towards the endless sea, something far more vulnerable taking over. It worries Yusaku, of course, because there should be no reason right now for him to look this wistful, but Ryoken talks before he can even open his mouth.

"Yusaku," he starts, looking down to meet his eyes. He's still swaying them, slower with the distraction of whatever he's thinking about, and Yusaku tries to pay him as much attention as possible, not wanting to miss a thing out of his mouth. Ryoken hesitates, swallowing hard, so Yusaku steps closer to him, feeling his arm tighten around him until it's more like a hug, less of a dance. "Yusaku, have you ever thought of starting a family?"

The question sends Yusaku's heart into overdrive, his heartbeat accelerating as the air leaves his lungs in an exhale, his words coming out as shocked as he's feeling. "How so?"

Ryoken narrows his eyes like he's afraid he'll get a negative response from Yusaku, his lips pulled into a straight line before he's letting out a sigh, his shoulders tense. He hesitates again before speaking, looking as nervous as Yusaku's ever seen him.

"A family. You and me, and… and a baby," Ryoken shrugs like he wants the heaviness of the statement to get off his shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant, but Yusaku knows him enough to infer that this means a lot to him. He's surprised at him bringing this up, and it must show on his face. "Or a kid. It doesn't… there's a lot of possibilities to choose from."

"I have never thought about it," Yusaku says, as honest as always, and Ryoken nods like he was expecting it, perhaps even bracing himself for it. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

Ryoken takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush, a small, private smile curling up his lips. "You know how I knew you were gonna be it for me?"

Yusaku shakes his head, because it's something he often wonders sometimes, what moment of their relationship was the one that made it obvious for each of them that there would never be someone else. He thinks that, for him, it's always been Ryoken, ever since he was a kid, but that his romantic feelings didn't take shape until he was standing in that tower trying to get him to listen to him.

"You pulled me back from the edge," Ryoken whispers, leaning in for a moment to drop a kiss on his forehead. "You did it so many times, even before we were friends. You keep doing it now, and I love that you… you helped me feel like I have a future, back then. And I want to embrace that now more than ever before, what with our wedding coming up. There's things I was afraid of before that I want now, and marriage was just the first of them. I know I proposed before, but those times I was terrified of what it meant, unlike when we got engaged. I was so calm."

Yusaku looks into Ryoken's eyes and finds nothing but love there, and the impact of his words process through his body like it's slowly warming him up, something inside him going soft at the realization of what Ryoken wants now.

"You want to be a dad, don't you?" Yusaku whispers, and feels his breath shaking when Ryoken nods, looking almost guilty about it. "What if I said no?"

Ryoken seems to momentarily freeze before his body relaxes again, grimacing like he's trying not to look outright sad.

"I wouldn't blame you," Ryoken breaks eye contact for a second, a sigh escaping his lips. "A baby, a kid… it's a lot. And I'm admittedly afraid that it will bring up bad memories as well. I wouldn't push you for it."

Yusaku looks at him, watching every visible crack in his armor in the way he's learned to, and can't help but feel swelling in his chest at the sheer honestly of Ryoken's statement, at the knowledge that if Yusaku doesn't want to further enlarge his family then they don't have to, that he will love him all the same.

Yusaku's voice shakes a bit when he speaks up. "I think it'd be nice."

Ryoken's eyes snap to him with surprise, widening just enough for him to know that he had already taken his reactions as a rejection. Yusaku shakes his head at him, smiling, and goes on his tiptoes to drop a kiss on his lips, lingering for just a few seconds.

"Ryoken," Yusaku says his name with that particularly tone that makes it obvious he's so in love it's sickeningly sweet, feeling the way Ryoken's hand holding his shakes before he's bringing it up to kiss the ring again, expectant. "I'd like that a lot. I really would love to form a family of our own. Just you and me and our kid."

Ryoken sighs like he was holding his breath, and nods along to Yusaku's words as he closes his eyes, his lips still on his fingers.

"It doesn't have to be now," he mumbles, his voice thick with what Yusaku assumes it's emotion. "It could be in a year, or five, or ten. When we're ready."

Yusaku finds himself smiling, because it's quite obvious that Ryoken is more than emotionally prepared for fatherhood right now. But he'll probably need time, and he'd like to enjoy their marriage as much as possible before pursuing something beyond it.

"I agree," is what he ends up saying, and openly welcomes the way Ryoken pulls him to hug him, burying his face in Yusaku's neck. For a second, he thinks Ryoken might cry, but then he hears him laugh, a sound so small and short and full of happiness that Yusaku gets a bit teary eyed himself. "You're going to be an amazing father, Ryoken."

There's a lot of weight behind those words, of course. Ryoken's upbringing was less than ideal, just like his, full of abandonment and loneliness, albeit in different ways than his, and he knows the memory of Kogami Kiyoshi will never really disappear from their minds… but they're long gone letting a deal man decide how they're going to live their lives, and Ryoken knows he's better than his father ever was.

"I hope so," Ryoken speaks against his skin, sending shivers down his spine and tickling him, shifting away a bit, which is fruitless, because Ryoken just hugs him tighter and presses his lips more insistently against him. "I can't wait to marry you."

Yusaku closes his eyes, feeling the weight and intensity of Ryoken's love just from those words, and nods. He knows, without a doubt, that whatever comes next are going to be the best years of his life, and he can't wait to get them started.

Ryoken starts humming that song again and arranges them back to their previous position, swaying them to the rhythm, and Yusaku goes without complaint, knowing for a fact that tonight, with them dancing under the moonlight barely days before they marry, Ryoken's arm strong and confident around him, is probably going to be his favorite memory to go back to in times of need.

Wrapping his arms around Ryoken's shoulders, allowing him to still sway them, Yusaku presses his lips against his neck and sighs.

It really, really doesn't get any better than this— for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit smut ahead, including semi-in depth descriptions of How To Eat Out Your Fiancé and the use of a couple of female-oriented words to describe the process for simplicity. go ahead and read if it's your thing and if not, then that's alright. self-care goes first 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now listen. I started writing this without knowing what it was for, and I considered making this part of an incubus au but it, unfortunately, didn't work out. I realized then where this would perfectly so here it is fellas. not gonna change the rating on the fic but I will add the respective tags and put up a warning in the chapter summary. please enjoy this intense love sinning and feel free to leave a comment on what is essentially a trainwreck. I might come and add more chapters to this... maybe even a wedding, who knows? I certainly don't since uni is kicking my ass.
> 
> but anyways. please enjoy 💕😊

_Yusaku finds himself swallowing hard as Ryoken leans down to drop feather-light kisses down his neck, over his collarbone, further down and down until he gets a nipple inside his mouth, making Yusaku's back arch into it and all the air in his lungs rush out in a single moan. Ryoken keeps going, his tongue teasingly circling his belly button before he's latching his mouth onto a hip bone and biting the skin, his hands moving under his thighs to very slowly pull down his swim trunks._

_"Ryoken," Yusaku calls, biting his lips and looking down at him, his body tense with anticipation. He meets his gaze, but he says nothing, barely offering him a shit-eating grin before going even further down, Yusaku's swim trunks still on, to kiss his center, a long press of his lips with just the right amount of pressure to have Yusaku's mouth drop open and his hips arching up towards him in an attempt to get him even closer. He throws his head back against the bed, closes his eyes, and brings a hand down to tangle in his hair, the other one grabbing at the sheets. "Oh, please, Ryoken, fuck—"_

_"Later," he mumbles against him, and Yusaku finds himself giggling at it like he's high, even as Ryoken pulls his swim trunks even further down and hums against him in a way that makes Yusaku's whole body jerk._

He hums, seemingly entranced by just running his mouth teasingly over him, his lips catching on Yusaku's outer ones and making him shiver so hard that goosebumps are visible on his skin. When his tongue pokes out to lick a stripe with barely any pressure right up his middle, so close yet so far from his clit, Yusaku can't help but whine and rock his hips, wishing Ryoken would just get to it but loving the torture all the same. He doesn’t know how they’ve managed to keep sex interesting for so long, but it might have to do with the fact that they’re both stubborn and eager to please the other— especially his overachiever of a fiance. It fails to ever turn him off.

"Hm, you're already so wet," Ryoken whispers, and Yusaku can't help but nod, tangling a hand in Ryoken's hair as an attempt at telling him to please, _please_ continue, because if the weather wasn’t already burning him up then this certainly was. With another kiss over his hip bones, Ryoken pulls the swim trunks a bit lower, looking up to make eye contact in a way that makes Yusaku’s knees go weak. "Want me to take this off?"

Yusaku bites his lip and nods, daring to keep looking down as Ryoken grabs the and swiftly tears it off him; Yusaku's flushed even down there, his legs trembling and his center swollen, and Ryoken stares for a second before bringing up two fingers to part his outer lips open, smiling as soon as his clit is in sight like he’s visiting an old friend he hasn’t seen in a while. And he hasn’t, not really, because wedding planning and life is that intense, but it doesn’t keep Yusaku from blushing like a fool at it.

"Fuck, so pretty," he says, and leans in to press his lips softly against him, ignoring the way Yusaku's whole body spasms and a gasp leaves his lips. Ryoken takes a deep breath and slowly opens his mouth, tongue poking out to run it over his inner lips, purposely avoiding Yusaku’s clit head. His tongue is hot, saliva effectively getting Yusaku wetter than he already is, and the drag is so tender, so gentle, that Yusaku feels like he’s going mad with the anticipation of what’s to come. Ryoken looks up at him, his tongue still rubbing the area softly, and the sight makes Yusaku want to pass out, but most importantly, to come, or maybe to sit on Ryoken’s face, because he looks too good like that despite the inherent lewdness of it.

It’s like he’s savoring Yusaku with every lick; when he flattens out his tongue and presses it insistently against him, Yusaku can help but rock his hips in an attempt to find an outlet for the burning lust rushing through his veins. Ryoken is thorough, slowly building up Yusaku’s arousal until he can’t help but twist his hair a bit, push his head down closer, rock his hips forwards and throw his head back to let out a moan, low and long, when he feels Ryoken’s thumb against his entrance, barely there and effectively making him speak up.

"_Ryoken_," Yusaku calls, his back arching off the bed. He only receives a chuckle in response, and then Ryoken wraps his lips around his clit and runs his tongue over it with a confident stroke that has Yusaku's hips lifting off the bed and his grip on Ryoken's hair tightening to the point that Ryoken grabs his hand off his hair and intertwines their fingers to keep him under some semblance of control and from messing up his rhythm. "Oh, fuck, fuck, Ryoken—"

Humming, Ryoken sucks Yusaku's clit just enough to send shivers up and down his spine then lets go of it entirely to flatten his tongue and rub the length of him until he's removing his thumb and dipping his tongue inside his hole, coming back up to repeat the process a few times, making Yusaku feel like he's getting spoiled in just the right places with just the right curling and pressure of his tongue to make him open his mouth, unable to hold back any noises and letting his hips rock eagerly into Ryoken's mouth and make him _please stop teasing_. Yusaku’s always had issues with impatience, and Ryoken never yields, making sure to take his sweet time no matter how much he begs.

Yusaku feels a bit as if Ryoken is playing with his body, trying to pull as many reactions as he can from him, and he's rapidly succeeding. He's needed him all day, watched him walk around naked and swim and get flushed from the sun so long it got unbearable for his libido in a way so strong and overwhelming that Yusaku was almost afraid of it's intensity; his body is responsive, pliant, and Yusaku can't help but allow it, to let Ryoken take whatever he needs of him as if this was their first time doing something like this and not their hundred.

It's awfully convenient that Ryoken loves to bury his face between his legs and listen to Yusaku beg for more. It's always a win-win situation, ever since Ryoken started dedicating his pre-breakfast meals to _this _when he could.

Almost lazily, Ryoken presses his tongue right against his clit and moves it in circular motions, as if he's testing how far he can tease Yusaku like this before he gets pushed away. The sensation is maddening; Yusaku couldn't twist his body into Ryoken's mouth any more if he wanted to, and even then he's trying to use his legs, taking advantage of the fact that they're resting over his shoulders to plant his feet on his back and push him forward. His hips are stuttering now, unable to handle any rhythm from how quickly he's losing his mind, and only thoughts of coming all over Ryoken's mouth fill his brain.

He has no idea what he's even saying ever since he allowed his mouth to drop open, really, but he thinks it might be noises he'd be too embarrassed about to think about later, even if he's used to it by now. All he knows is that the second Ryoken teasingly pushes one of his fingers in, not making any further movements with it, he finds himself remembering how to speak.

"Oh, fuck, Ryoken, _please, _please, that's— that's so good," Yusaku takes a deep breath and rocks his hips harder, curls his toes and lets out a whine when Ryoken sucks his clit, holds it, and then relentlessly rubs it with his tongue, having absolutely no mercy towards it this time; the hand holding his suddenly vanishes and reappears to hold his outer lips apart, giving Ryoken more access, more space to lick and kiss and suck until Yusaku's whole body shudders and twists and a sob escapes him and he's getting hit by the intensity of his nerves screaming as he comes, making him simultaneously push his hips towards Ryoken while pulling away, torn between holding on to the pleasure he's receiving until the last bit of it is gone or getting a breather from the tear-jerking dedication Ryoken has to see him through.

Thankfully, Yusaku doesn't have to make a decision. Ryoken takes that exact moment to let go of his clit and curl the finger inside him, right against a spot that makes Yusaku see stars and get so loud he's confident someone somewhere must have heard him, even though they're far away in the ocean. Ryoken is relentless; his mouth dips back in just enough to make sure he's properly lubricated and then he's stuffing another finger inside him, curling them against that spot in such a confident way it's like Ryoken has the placing memorized. He might as well have.

His second orgasm approaches so fast in comparison to the first that Yusaku can't help but feel his chest swelling with desire, and in a fit of lust, he grabs Ryoken's hair and pulls him away from the kisses he's dropping all over his inner lips, barely grazing his clit, to bring him up and attach his mouth to his, moaning at how he can taste himself on his tongue.

The renewed angle allows Ryoken to quickly rearrange his arm in a way that makes him hit that divine spot much more efficiently, and Yusaku very nearly comes just because of it, breaking away from the kiss to trash his hips, rock them to the rhythm Ryoken's set for him, quick but _deep, _allowing him to feel every stroke.

"Hi," Yusaku hears Ryoken whisper against his ear, and shivers at how rough his voice is, tears threatening to fall. "Gonna come again, babe? Just from my fingers?"

Yusaku tries to answer, he really does, but Ryoken takes that moment to twist his fingers and _rub_, making Yusaku's whole body tense up with, indeed, that second orgasm, just as strong as the last one but leaving him far more sensitive; when Ryoken kisses his neck, trails his lips over his chest and then down his navel until he's back where he started, Yusaku closes his eyes, counts to ten, and only gets as far as three before he's feeling Ryoken's tongue on him again, his whole mouth kissing his cunt as if he were making out with it. He's carefully avoiding touching his clit too directly, instead giving attention to the rest of him, and it drives Yusaku absolutely insane to the point that he closes his legs as much as he can and thrusts his hips towards him, trapping Ryoken between his thighs.

"Fuck, baby," he hears him mumble, as if all of this is turning him on so intensely that he can't help it, and then Ryoken goes right for his clit again, sucks it harder than he did any other time before, and slams the fingers that had been resting inside him in such a perfect way that Yusaku's almost coming again in that exact second, overwhelmed with pleasure.

It doesn't take much more than that to get him to drop any pretense of control that might have been holding on to him and let himself scream and whine, calling out Ryoken's name like a prayer and hiding his face in his arm as sobs make his body shake even more than it already is. When he finally comes, Yusaku allows his legs to open, his eyes closing as he relaxes against the bed and takes a deep breath— one that gets knocked out of his lungs when Ryoken sucks his clit and his body, too oversensitive by now because of three consecutive orgasms with no refractory time, reacts by pushing him away with his feet, a little whine escaping his throat.

Ryoken chuckles at the sight and grabs his ankles, pulling Yusaku's legs apart and coming back up to lay over him, kiss his lips and trail more down his neck, watching Yusaku twitch at the touches with apparent fascination.

"Good?" He asks, sounding pleased with himself, but Yusaku's so exhausted he can't find it in himself to do more than nod. "You look so cute. You'll look twice as good when we got on our honeymoon."

“Fuck, why is does that sound good?” With a smile, Yusaku wraps his arms around Ryoken's shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss, sucking on his tongue and moaning around it because _god _he can taste and smell himself on Ryoken and its doing things to him that he shouldn't be this eager nor ready to do after three world-shattering orgasms that he can still feel tingling up and down his spine, the reminder that they'll have three whole weeks alone with no responsibilities in a few days making him giddy.

Ryoken moves closer to him, slots his body perfectly between his legs and Yusaku can't help but moan when he feels his throbbing cock resting against him, the only thing keeping it away from rubbing his skin being the fluffy layer of the towel Ryoken is still wearing, somehow. Running a hand down his chest, feeling the muscles under his skin, Yusaku grabs the fabric of the towel and pulls, trying to free him from the insulting piece of clothing he's been teased by.

Ryoken, of course, has something to say about it, breaking away from the kiss and pressing his lips against Yusaku's cheek, a soft smile on them. "Hmm, I don't mind handling myself, love."

"You’re going to get blue balls," Yusaku points out, laying a kiss on his shoulder and running his fingertips over Ryoken's hip bones. There's a shudder from him, a slight rocking of his hips, and Yusaku surprises himself with how much he wants it, swallowing before making eye contact with him. "_Please_, Ryoken… you can fuck me. I want you to."

At that, Ryoken groans, buries his face in his neck and thrusts his hips forwards; the friction is barely there, but the knowledge that Ryoken wants him badly, that he's under him and to his mercy still, serves to get him riled up once more, still wet and ready to make Ryoken feel at least half of how good he made him feel.

With a dreamy sigh, Ryoken sits up on his knees and quickly takes off the towel, his hard cock springing up to attention, big and heavy with the head covered in precum, a sight that makes Yusaku unconsciously clench and lick his lips. Sitting up, Yusaku runs a hand up Ryoken’s thigh and wraps his hand around the base, delighting in the way Ryoken lets out a curse and shivers.

“…fuck, Ryoken,” Yusaku squeezes him and finds himself moaning when a fresh, tiny drop of precum forms over his slit. Looking at Ryoken’s face, Yusaku finds him watching him with attention, his eyes dark and his breath heavy, lips red and shiny from how busy his mouth’s been. It’s a hungry look, and Yusaku immediately feels ready, eager even, to let Ryoken finish them off.

“What are you waiting for, Yusaku?” Ryoken whispers, keeping eye contact with him and narrowing his eyes, finally giving in to his coaxing. “Are you going to be good and open up or do I have to do it myself?”

Holding back a whimper because this kind of talk never gets old, Yusaku nods and lets go of Ryoken’s cock, lays down and spreads his legs, goosebumps on his skin. Ryoken runs his eyes all over his body, his jaw visibly clenching, and then, quicker than Yusaku felt like he could keep up with, Ryoken grabs his thighs and pulls him into him, lifting Yusaku’s hips to meet the height of his crotch, his cunt pressed right against the underside of his cock, which is parting his lips slightly open, making him bite his lips in order to hold back a yelp, because that is what he would describe as a heavenly feeling, with how hot and big and heavy he feels right there, so close yet so far.

Ryoken grinds his hips against him and Yusaku squirms, watching his cock with attention and panting heavily at the feeling the drag sends up and down his spine, his nails threatening to tear the bedsheets apart. Ryoken groans above him, slowly moving his hips in a way that has Yusaku struggling to keep his eyes open to watch, but it’s not long before Ryoken is rearranging him, making Yusaku wrap his legs firmly around his waist and taking one hand off him to grab his cock, pump it once, and then press the head of it against Yusaku’s entrance.

Ryoken doesn’t take his eyes off what he’s doing, and Yusaku has a feeling he doesn’t plan to at all. When he pushes in, the head breaching him open and drawing a moan out of Ryoken, Yusaku realizes how much he’s shaking, how hot he feels, how tense he is, and knows without a shadow of a doubt that he’ll probably be coming again in almost no time.

“Oh, shit,” he hisses, once Ryoken’s tip is completely inside him, hot and nudging just the right places, making his mouth fall open with a drawn-out moan. Ryoken himself takes a deep breath and smirks, watching himself going in with so much satisfaction Yusaku can’t help but think, fleetingly, that he’s a teasing bastard, and he loves him for it.

“That’s so good,” Ryoken mumbles, his voice almost like a low purr, while slowly entering Yusaku like they have all the time in the world. It sure feels like they do, in this little bubble of desire Yusaku finds himself into, in this little getaway right before permanently tying the knot. “Oh, fuck, how is it that you’re this tight every day? It’s like you only loosen up after I fuck you. You're so fucking amazing, _shit_, I can't believe I'm marrying you."

Yusaku feels his face heating even further and swallows, struggling to find his voice or any thoughts at all because all his brain wants to focus on is the sight and feeling of Ryoken’s cock inside him. He’s unable to shift his attention to anything else; if three orgasms in a row weren’t enough to destroy him, then this certainly was proving to be.

As an answer, Yusaku can only moan and clench and squirm and be happy that his efforts seem to be doing it for Ryoken. His hands on him tighten, his cock throbs, his chest rises up and down and when he bottoms out he lets out the deepest moan he thinks he’s heard in a while since they last properly took their time fucking, raw and scratchy on his ears and the biggest giveaway that Yusaku’s in for a ride.

He feels so full at the angle that Ryoken has him that Yusaku can’t seem to keep his mouth closed or his body still. Little prayers of Ryoken’s name slip past his lips and his toes are curling and uncurling, his hips rocking against him to be able to feel him shift inside. Ryoken is taking deep breaths, probably trying not to cream himself right away after spending so long waiting for Yusaku, tearing orgasms out of his body as if he were playing an instrument and creating a melody for his own ears only. Yusaku feels as if he has a fever, and despite being exhausted as fuck after being eaten out with so much dedication, he can’t wait to come again— this time, with Ryoken.

Ryoken pulls back with a slow drag that seems to knock all the air out of his lungs, and grunts before snapping his hips forwards. Yusaku struggles to hold on to something, the sheets suddenly not seeming enough, nails digging into his own skin as his whole body shivers and his hips eagerly rock to the same rhythm Ryoken is building up. Ryoken keeps him up, holds him right where he wants him at an angle that has Yusaku blinking out shock-spots and clenching in anticipation, his body already tightening from how sensitive he is.

“Fuck, you tasted so good,” Yusaku hears Ryoken saying, the words barely having any meaning for him. Looking at him, he finds him hyper-focused on watching himself fuck Yusaku like it’s going to drive him crazy yet he wouldn’t be able to look away if he wanted to, and he licks his lips as if he can still savor Yusaku on his tongue— which, he probably can. “You were so good, cumming on my tongue like that, pulling me in. And you still wanted my cock, after that treat, but I could eat you out all day without complaining. Do you want to ride my face, Yusaku? Ride it, knowing I’ll only be making you feel good with my tongue, only to sit on my cock? Would you like that?”

Ryoken’s words cause a rush of heat headed right down to his crotch strike him like lighting, his back arching off the bed and what he could only describe as a sound equal to that of a hurt animal leaving his lips; the thought of doing all of that right now makes him reach with one hand to trace his finger over his clit, his whole body twitching at the contact. Ryoken smirks when he notices it, fucks him harder and deeper, so any attempt at maintaining that contact goes out of the window as Yusaku throws his head back, his arms coming up to hold onto dear life to a pillow, and finally allows the tears building up in his eyes to fall, sobs wracking his body because _fuck_, it feels too good.

“Or maybe you’d like to suck my cock while I eat you out? Fuck, that sounds so good… you have such a pretty mouth. I love to ruin it,” Ryoken swallows and shivers, his thrusts getting shorter and harder and making Yusaku’s eyes roll back, the intensity finally getting to him in the form of whimpers, helpless and needy. He clenches around Ryoken and hears him curse out loud, and only that has Yusaku’s legs around his waist tightening, his orgasm so close he could almost taste it and his moans becoming louder even to his own ears. Ryoken, who is always paying attention despite still being fascinated by the sight of fucking him, notices this. “Are you close, baby? You’re gonna cum again, on my cock? C’mon, cum for me… you deserve it, you’ve been such a good boy, so tight, so delicious. Do it for me.”

It’s clear that, now that his mouth is not busy, Ryoken has let his tongue run wild, and it would bother Yusaku if the absolutely explosive combination of the roughness of his voice and the meaning of his words didn’t do it for him like it always does. He’s coming with a sob mixed with a high-pitched moan, almost choking on it, and his whole body twitches with every thrust from Ryoken, at the contact of his hands on his thighs still holding him up, feeling so good yet burning up so bad and suddenly getting so wet he doesn’t register Ryoken has stopped until he feels him pull out, sudden emptiness scaring him out of his mind until he feels three of Ryoken’s finger entering him, rubbing against that one spot from earlier to drag out his orgasm as much as he could.

Yusaku’s so out of it he thinks he comes for a second time right after that out of principle by this point, but he can’t really tell, and by the time he’s able to open his eyes he’s greeted by the sight of Ryoken pulling his fingers out, creamy white cum as a result of his sudden squirting on them, and bringing them up to his mouth to suck, only the vice-like hold he has with his legs around his waist and Ryoken’s hand under his thigh holding him up.

The sight sends heat all through his body, as does the implication that Ryoken pulled out just to get his fingers in to grab his cum, but he’s at his limit with everything. The only thing that keeps him from pulling away entirely is the sight of Ryoken’s cock, still hard, and a whine escapes his throat.

“Wanna see you cum,” Yusaku whispers, his voice scratchy as hell from how much he’s been abusing it, and Ryoken keeps eye contact with him as he finishes up with his fingers and pulls them out of his mouth, not looking like he’s about to have a serious case of blue balls at all. It makes Yusaku all the needier. “Ryoken, _please, _you can cum in me if you want, you can put it in, please, _please—_”

Softly, Ryoken shushes him, shooting him a smile that serves to make all of Yusaku’s needy panic calm down until he’s able to breathe again. Slowly, he lets go of Yusaku to drop his body on the bed, and leans over him to kiss him, deep and hot but very briefly, before coming back up and wrapping one hand around his cock.

Ryoken pumps himself without much hurry, watching Yusaku with half-lidded dark eyes, and the sight seems to be right out of a cinematic masterpiece, with the way sweat clings to his body, how his chest rises and falls, how his skin is flushed and the muscles of his arms and chest twitch with every pump. He comes all over Yusaku’s crotch and belly, with a long moan and a delicious to watch rocking of his hips that has Yusaku’s throat going dry.

It’s unfairly hot, and if Yusaku weren’t five seconds away from entering an energy recovering coma, he would be begging for Ryoken to fuck him like that, slow and deep with that seductive look and like he was a sight only those worthy of a god could witness.

When Ryoken makes eye contact, a lazy smile takes over his lips and he leans over again, this time to lick his own cum off Yusaku’s body. Every lick and suck makes his body twitch and a whimper breaks out from his lips, and he has to grab Ryoken’s hair to pull him away when he starts going too low, drawing a chuckle out of him.

“Alright there?” He says, dropping kisses up Yusaku’s neck and cheek, nuzzling him like a few seconds ago he wasn’t almost calling him a cockslut. It’s incredibly tender and something he’s used to, and Yusaku can’t get enough of it, so he returns the gesture by kissing Ryoken’s ear, his temple, the side of his nose. “My jaw is cramping a bit.”

Yusaku can’t help but snort, running his hand through Ryoken’s hair, his other arm wrapping around his back. “You were so good though. You keep making me cum harder than ever every time.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Ryoken mumbles, burying his face against Yusaku’s neck. “Nap time?”

Yusaku nods and closes his eyes, drifting off for a while but not really falling asleep because he's sticky as fuck and the heat isn't any better than it was before they started; hell, it feels worse, and after what feels like a decent amount of time he’s able to abandon the nest and peel himself away from Ryoken, leaving him to nap away while he cleans up.

He looks at himself in the mirror and spies a few bites marks and hickies, the way his hair looks incredibly messy beyond reasonable measure, and just out of curiosity, dips his fingers between his lips to determine exactly how wet he is after that rollercoaster of what he can only call divine intervention meant to really nail home the fact that Ryoken has become way too skilled at eating him out.

The answer is that he’s extremely so, so Yusaku decides to take a shower. No need to bath on his own sweat and Ryoken’s cum.

“God, you can’t just stand there like that,” Yusaku hears, the sudden interruption making him jump out of his skin. He turns to see Ryoken standing at the bathroom door looking exhausted but dangerously hungry, naked as the day he was born, which, Yusaku is as well, but he likes Ryoken’s nakedness a lot more. “It just makes me want to clean you up with my _mouth—”_

“Fuck no,” Yusaku says, shivering at the thought. As much as he would like to never escape Ryoken’s mercy, he’s far too tired for more as of right now. “Maybe in an hour.”

Ryoken snorts and walks over wrapping his arms around him to kiss him, deep and slow and incredibly tender, nipping at his bottom lip and then stepping back to let Yusaku get the shower before following him in, which is incredibly unfair yet also welcome, because he gets to watch Ryoken wince when the spray hits the parts of his shoulders that are still a bit sunburnt and tells him off again about it.

Yusaku stands under the shower spray for a while, closing his eyes and cooling off, feeling Ryoken’s hands on his hair as he helps him wash it, and only ever really opens his eyes again when they’re ready to leave the bathroom. He catches Ryoken looking at him with this look that he’s seen on him before several times throughout the years, that of complete disbelief that this is something he has and will never lose, and it makes Yusaku smile, go on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“How many hours to go now?” He mumbles, relaxing into Ryoken’s arms as he pulls him in for a hug.

Ryoken shrugs, bending a bit to rest his head on his shoulder. “Too many, too little. Would you dare to leave me at the altar? I’d be an incredibly depressed groom if so.”

Yusaku rolls his eyes, running his fingers through Ryoken’s hair. “Are you ever going to stop being overdramatic?”

Ryoken hums like he’s thinking really hard about it, and lays a little kiss on his skin before stepping back a little, making eye contact and shooting him a smile. “Not for you.”

Somehow, Yusaku thinks, he knows that will work, that it means a lot, and that he wouldn’t want it any other way. He’s known that for years, they both have, so it’s easy to squeeze Ryoken’s hand and grin. “Never change, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and a comment about this because i need to scream about the fluff. thank you for reading!


End file.
